1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock unit, and more particularly, to a lock unit with a room for receiving goods, and a cover is provided to seal the room, the cover is operand by a touch screen.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional way to store important goods is to purpose a safety box or safety cabin, however, the safety box or safety cabin is costly so that some users may not affortable.
Another convenient way is to use a lock to lock the box for receiving the important goods, and the lock can be unlocked by using a key. Nevertheless, the key can be easily lost, and the lock has to be damaged to access the important goods in the box. An improved lock is developed and includes a conventional lock core and a combination lock unit, wherein the user uses a key to unlock the conventional lock core, and input correct numbers to unlock the combination lock. However, the combination lock requires the user to rotate the number disk one by one at correct position, once the one of the number is in correct, the lock cannot be unlocked. Therefore, the user needs a longer time to unlock the lock.
The present invention intends to provide a lock unit to improve the shortcomings mentioned above.